Ace Savvy and his Amazing Friends
by DarthFlores
Summary: Tired of crime running rapid through the Royal Woods, Lincoln, decides to bring the story of Ace Savvy to life by becoming a super hero along with his sister Lynn, and his friends Clyde, Rusty, Liam, Zach, and Girl Jordan. rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1: Forming a team

**Note I do not own the loud House, all rights go Nickelodeon and Viacom. Note this is not canon with my Loud House/Spongebob remake series of one-shot I've been doing, but it is canon with my the one shot 'Dinner with Sam.' You'll find out why in the later chapters.**

Chapter 1: Forming a team

 _January 24th_

Lincoln was walking home from school, a bit terrified. The reason why was because of the crime. Crime has been rising through Royal Woods. The once beautiful city is now a crime infested town, and Lincoln was stuck in it. No wonder Lori moved with Bobby at the Casagrande's after she graduated high school.

Just then two huge goons came right in front of Lincoln,

"Well look who it is?" said goon #1.

"A little shrimp." said Goon #2.

"You got money for us?" asked Goon #1.

Lincoln had no choice but to run in the opposite direction, but the goons caught up to Lincoln and beat him up.

Once they were done beating up Lincoln, Goon #1 "You better have money for us next time."

Lincoln then limped back to his house.

When he got there, he was greeted by Lynn.

"Got beaten up again by gangsters huh?" Asked Lynn. Lincoln nodded through tears. "Come on I'll fix you up."

After laying Lincoln down and putting ice packs on his wounds, Lynn said "Lincoln, do you want me to walk with you?"

"It's not that I need protection, it's just what happened to this city." said Lincoln. "Me and Clyde always get beaten up by thugs, they take our money, the make fun of us. It makes me sad."

"Why don't you and Clyde take karate classes with me?" asked Lynn. "That's how I always make sure goons don't hurt me. Self defense."

"I'll think about it." said Lincoln.

Later Clyde paid a visit to Lincoln.

"Hey bud, i heard about what happened." said Clyde.

"Why does this always happen to us." asked Lincoln. "Those thugs always target us."

"Maybe it's because we're weak." said Clyde. "I would ask my self, what would Ace Savvy do?"

Lincoln remembered all those stories. "For one thing, Ace Savvy would make sure that his city wouldn't go to waste. Ace would fight back against the rising crime. Ace would fight the evil."

"That's it Lincoln, if we can take self defense classes, we can become like Ace Savvy and one eyed jack." suggested Clyde. "We can bring the heroes we know and love to life, and become the heroes of Royal woods."

"That's too dangerous," said Lincoln. "Besides, what can two kids who know karate do against the rising crime rate."

"Lincoln, we can make a difference. We can do something about, help people, and I mean really help them, not just make things worst." said Clyde. Yesterday, they saw s guy getting beaten up by thugs, so they decided to help, only to get beaten up.

Lincoln was still doubting it, but then Lucy came in, looking beaten up.

"Lucy you look terrible." said Clyde. "What happened."

"Well I was walking home from haiku's house, and then I got jumped by street thugs." said Lucy. "They stole my wallet, my back pack, and gave me a black eye." Lucy lifted up her bangs and showed them her shiner. "They said if they ever saw me again, I'd better have more money or else they'll give me another black eye."

"Clyde, we're taking those classes." said Lincoln.

'Count me in on being a super hero too." said Lynn. "I always wanted to save the day."

 _The next day at school_

Lincoln and Clyde were having lunch and telling Rusty, Zach, Liam, and girl Jordan about their plan.

"So let me get this straight," said Rusty. "You're gonna take self defense classes to become super heroes in order to fight back against the rising crime?"

"Yup, it was all Clyde's idea." said Lincoln.

"I don't know Lincoln, this seems risky." said Liam.

"Come on guys, haven't you ever wanted to make a difference?" asked Clyde.

"Does Sim city count?" asked Zach

"We can stand up to those criminals and say no to their oppression. Stand up for what's right." said Lincoln.

"I'm in." said Girl Jordan.

"What?" asked Lincoln.

"I wanna do this too." replied girl Jordan. "Last night my house got robbed and I wanna teach those thugs not to mess with me."

"I'm in too." said Rusty.

"So am I." said Zach.

"if anyone is gonna help defend Royal woods, then it's gonna be us." said Liam.

"But we'll need names." said Girl Jordan.

"I know." Lincoln then got out an Ace Savvy comic. "We'll bring the legend of Ace Savvy to life. Become the heroes like in the comics."

"I call being Queen of Spades, her costume looks awesome." said girl Jordan. the Queen of Spades was one of Ace Savvy's first sidekicks. She had wore a leather jacket with spades on it, large sunglasses to hide her identity, military looking pants and boots, and topped it off with a diadem.

"I'll take Harley." said Zach. Harley was a fan favorite character from the comics. He looked like a modern day court jester, he wore a red jacket, dark red pants, had white make up on, military looking boots, a court jester hat, and goggles to hide his identity.

"I want night club." said Liam. The real night club from the comics, was the one Lincoln based Luna's comic books counterpart off of. He was the same as Luna's night club though. He had his face painted with black clubs around it, black finger less gloves, a purple long sleeved shirt with a skull on it and wore a cape with clovers on it.

"I'll be clover, since my ancestry is from Ireland." said Rusty. Clover was Ace Savvy's latest sidekick wore a green shirt with a clover on it, had camouflage pants, military boots, and a cape with clovers on it. He wore a bandana to hide his identity.

"I'll be one eyed jack." said Clyde.

"And given how I'm the leader, I'll be Ace Savvy." said Lincoln. "Together we'll be the full deck."

 _Later_

Lincoln and his friends were walking with Lynn to the karate Dojo.

"Thanks once again Lynn." said Lincoln.

"No problem." said Lynn.

When they got there, Lynn went up to her Sensei.

"Everyone meet my sensei Suki." said Lynn.

"Hello children, what can I do for you?' asked Suki. She came from Asian decent, and was wearing her sensei robe, with a black belt.

"We want to know how to fight." said Lincoln. "With all the crime rising in Royal woods, I think it'd be best if we know self defense."

"Come with me to my office then." said Suki.

When they got there Suki tolled them something. "I'd love to train you for self defense, but I can't take you kids in half way into the year. Maybe in September I can take you."

"Well it's not just that, it's just-" Lincoln was interrupted by Suki.

"You guys want to be heros don't you?" asked Suki.

"Yeah, um how did you know?" asked Lincoln.

"It's a long story Lincoln, I'll explain to you someday." Suki then got out a picture of a hero. "My father was a hero in our home town of Tokyo, I followed in his footsteps, but then i got old, so i moved here to teach others how to fight." Suki then said "I can sense you six are committed to this. All that crime effected you kids in one way or another, even if it might be to dangerous, I always wanted to train heroes, just like my father did when he retired from being a hero."

"So you'll do it?" asked Lynn.

"Yes, I'll train you kids to be heroes, but only after my main classes." said Suki.

"But that's after hours." said Clyde. "Those bad guys come out at night."

"It may be, but in order to train you kids to be ready, it must in privacy." said Suki. "No one can know you kids are training to be heroes. Just tell your parents that I'm only available at night."

Lincoln then turned to his friends. 'You guys can back out if you want, but I'm doing this."

"So am I." said Clyde.

'Well it may be hard, but I want to make a difference." said Liam.

"Me too." said Rusty. "No one messes with the Spokes."

"I'm still down for this." said Zach.

"Yeah, I'm not backing out." said Girl Jordan.

"Alright it looks like their in." said Lynn.

"Lynn, I think it's best you take those classes with your friends." suggested Suki.

"But I take the day classes." said Lynn.

"But a little more training can make you a better fighter." said Suki.

"Okay then." grumbled Lynn.

"I'll see you kids tomarrow night. At six o' clock." said Suki.

 _At the Loud House_

Lincoln, Lynn, and the others were sitting in the living room.

"Well now that we got our training all we need are costumes for when we're ready for our first night out fighting crime." said Lincoln. "And I think i know who can do it."

"Leni?" asked Clyde.

"Leni!" confirmed Lincoln.

"I'll go ask her." said Lynn.

Lynn then went up to Leni and explained to her about what their doing.

"While I am a little concerned," said Leni "this might be my greatest achievement. Don't worry Lynn, I'll get those costumes done for you."

"Thanks Leni." said Lynn.

Lynn then went up to Lincoln and said "She said yes."

"Alright team, get ready, because soon, we'll be the protectors of Royal woods." said Lincoln, as they all cheered in triumph.

 **And that's all for today. Toon in next time for chapter 2, trust me it's gonna have action in it. Chapter 2 coming soon. Please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2: The First Night Out

**Note I do not own the loud House, all rights go Nickelodeon and Viacom.**

 **Note this is not canon with my Loud House/Spongebob remake series of one-shot I've been doing, but it is canon with my the one shot 'Dinner with Sam.' You'll find out why in the later chapters.**

Chapter 2: the first night out

 _January 25th_

It took some convincing, but Lincoln and his friends manage to convince their parents to let them take self defense classes, with the excuse of defending themselves from criminals. When in actuality, they were training to become super heroes. Or as Lisa would say, vigilantes, since they had no powers.

Currently, Lincoln and his friends were at the dojo in their Karate robes.

"Welcome to your first lesson." Suki said coming in. She wore the classic sensei robes. "Now, in order to have you seven be in the best shape as possible to protect this city, you need to be strong, fast, agile, stealthy, but most of all, powerful!"

"So is this gonna hurt?" asked Rusty.

"It might hurt if you don't know what your doing, but if you follow directions, these lessons will go by smoothly." explained Suki. "But I'm sure my star pupil, Lynn, will come out on top."

"You flatter me to much Sensei." Lynn said stoically.

"Now I know some of you may not be in favor of doing all these hard work outs, so in order to make sure you'll do it..." Suki then got out a comic book. "Behold the latest of addition of Ace Savvy."

Lincoln, Clyde, Liam, Zach, Rusty, and Girl Jordan then stared at the comic in awe. Before they can grab it, Suki put it away.

"Once you complete your tasks, you may be allowed to read it." said Suki, making Lincoln and the others, sans Lynn, groan in disappointment. "Now let us begin."

Their first activity was doing at least 50 sit ups, but after the 25th sit up, Rusty passed out.

The next activity was to punch a punching bag as hard as you can five times. The others manage to punch well on it, but when Clyde tried to punch the punching bag, he ended up hurting his hand on his first punch. Lynn had managed to punch it so hard it broke open on her first punch.

"That's new." said Suki.

Lynn then gave Clyde a smug smile.

Next was counter attack. Suki went easy on them, so they all did well. Zach managed to mess up the counter attack though.

Next was trying to balance multiple books in order to be more agile. They all manage to do well, except for Liam who managed to drop all of them.

 _March 25th_

Two months into the training and there was some very much improvement. After their first lesson, they ended up reading that comic. But this month's new comic was out. And Suki had it.

Today's activity was a stealth attack, trying to retrieve the new comic with out being spotted by an enemy, or in this case, Suki. Lincoln and Lynn were perfect at this. Clyde, Rusty, Liam, and Zach did okay.

But when Girl Jordan tried getting the new comic while using stealth tactics, she managed to mess up. Girl Jordan was tip toeing to the new comic when Suki jumped out of no where and stopped her from getting it. Maddened, Jordan grabbed a staff and tried to wack Suki only to miss and hit herself instead.

 _April 25th_

Today Lincoln and Lynn tried to mimic Suki's karate moves. They copied her intense moves well but still messing up a little.

Suki was making sure Rusty did 60 push ups. And he did all of them without passing out.

Clyde managed to punch the punching bag 50 times without hurting himself.

Zach managed to counter all of Suki's fast paced moves.

Liam was now more agile than ever, as he manage to balance several books on his head while walking on a tightrope, flawlessly.

Girl Jordan managed to use her newly aquired stealth tactics and knocked out 4 enemies, which were just Lincoln, Lynn, Clyde, and Liam acting as thugs, and grabbed her comic book, which took the form of the hostage.

 _May 25th_

We see Lincoln and Lynn mimicing Suki's intense, fast paced, karate moves flawlessly.

"I am proud to say that I am very impressed with all of you ." Suki said. "You seven have managed to accomplish what takes the average person 10 years to do in just 5 months. I haven't seen such good fighting since my adventures back in Tokyo. But that was 5 years ago."

"I thought she was older, because she retired." Lincoln whisperd to Lynn.

"She's only 55, but she thinks she past her prime when she's not." Lynn whispered.

"Now to celebrate 5 months of training, I got us all pizza." Suki said as she got three boxes of pizza out, still as fresh as they arrived. And she got out some sodas.

"Yummy!" Girl Jordan said.

"This is what life is about." said Rusty.

"Now please try not to make a mess of the dojo." said Suki "My co-worker, Sensei Roku, hates a messy dojo."

They then began to eat the pizza.

"Well all we need now are our costumes." Lincoln said.

"Let's hope Leni did a good job on them." said Clyde.

"I don't hope. I know." said Lincoln as he took another bite out pizza.

 _Back at the Loud House_

Lincoln and the others were at Leni's room.

"I'm so glad you guys are here." said Leni. "It took five months, but I manage to poar my sweat, blood, and tears into these 7 costumes." Lisa, who was also in the room, cleared her throat. "With the help from Lisa of course."

"All right, well let's see them." said Lincoln.

"Remember, we worked hard making sure these costumes are as accurate to the original comic as possible, while still making some minor, but enhanced tweaks." said Lisa.

"Minor?" questioned Clyde. "What do you mean minor?"

"We'll show you." said Lisa.

"First we'll start with Girl Jordan!" said Leni, as she got out the Queen of clubs suit. "You costume was the easiest to make. I ditched the leather jacket and instead used a more heroic cape, with a hoodie on it, to help hide your identity."

"You mean a cloak?" said Jordan.

"Yeah, that's what I meant." said Leni, desperately trying to act smart. "I still included the red military looking pants, as well as the her famous pink military boots. I handcrafted a Diadem for you. I made sure your costume fit your size so don't worry."

"I also helped out with it." said Lisa "I have added a bullet proof vest onto each of the suits, making it possible for you to survive a pullet to the chest. I have also instead of giving you those sun glasses, added a bandana. I'll explain the purpose for it later."

Leni then handed Jordan the costume. "While, I am gonna miss the leather jacket, this costume looks great." said girl Jordan. "Thanks Leni."

"No problem." Leni then turned to Zach. "The modern day court jester known as 'Harley' still has his suit kept in tack. I added a cape to look heroic, but other than that, your costume still looks the same." **(Go to chapter one to read what Harley's costume looks like. Because I'm not explaining that again.)**

Leni then handed Zach the suit. "Thanks Leni. The cape is a nice touch."

Leni then turned to Liam. "This costume just screams younger Luna. Except Luna wasn't into music as a kid."

"More like Tabby then." said Liam.

"Who's Tabby?" asked Leni, as if she knew what goes on in Luna's life. **(But seriously, a 15 year old being friends with an 11 year old who isn't your sibling. Yeah... kinda creepy.)** "Okay moving on. I made sure I followed the design to a point. I added a skull mask to your costume to replace the make up. And by add, I just bought that mask from the dollar tree."

"What was wrong with me wearing the night club make up?" asked Liam. "It was perfect the way it was."

"Liam, in order to preserve your identity, we needed to replace that make up." said Lisa. "Plus A skull mask looks way more intimidating then make up."

"You can still wear the make up." suggested Leni. "But only while having the mask on."

"It's either that or the bandana, and I'm not sure a bandana goes well with a rocker." said Leni.

"Well it's a change I can live with." said Liam. The skull mask did look cool, and plus the costume still looks exactly like it did in the comic. **(Go to chapter 1 to read what it looks like.)** "Does it also come with a jet pack?" asked Liam.

"No but we added a cape." said Lisa. "The jet pack is still in a prototype stage."

Leni then handed Liam the suit.

"Well Rusty, your costume needed an update." said Leni.

"Why what's wrong with it?" asked Rusty.

"Well for starters, the lack of bullet protection was needed onto it." said Lisa. "We replaced the cape with a cloak to better hide your identity, since what good is a bandana gonna do, which I modified for a special use but will come back to that later."

Leni then handed Rusty the cloak. "It's still the same suit, just updated to help keep your identity."

"It still looks cool." said Rusty.

Leni then turned to Clyde. "We totes, made the costume exactly as intended. I added a blue cloak to hide your identity, since One Eyed Jack just had an eye patch. You can still keep the eye patch but just in case, we added a bandana, with the left side of it covered up so you can have that eye patch feel to it."

Leni then handed Clyde his suit. "Thanks for the upgrade, I guess."

Leni then turned to Lynn.

"So what did you change about my costume?" asked Lynn.

"A lot." said Leni.

"What do you mean a lot?" questioned Lynn.

"Well for starters, Lincoln's strong suit design left a lot of things exposed. Mostly the legs." said Lisa. "So we added Leg coverings."

"I also, like, went for a more dark red feel for your costume to look more cool." said Leni. "Like the bad guys will think your mad at them, though you probably are."

"So instead of my costume being white with red stripes, it's dark red now?" asked Lynn. Leni nodded. "Cool, I love red."

"I also gave you a nice cape, to feel more heroic." said Leni.

"Why can't I get a cloak?" asked Lynn.

"I had one more cloak left, and I'm keeping it for Lincoln," said Leni "until then just keep your hair down, and wear the bandana, the villains won't tell by the hair style."

Leni then handed Lynn the costume. leni then turned to Lincoln. "And last but not least, the man himself, Ace Savvy. The world's savviest crime fighter. Other then replacing the cape with the cloak, and adding a bullet proof vest in your costume, it's still relativley the same."

After trying on the costumes, they looked at Lisa.

"Yep, I'm definitely feeling the bullet proofness in the costume." said Lincoln. "Must've thought of everything huh?"

"Most things. Now take these." said Lisa, handing them belts.

"These are nice belts." said Girl Jordan.

"Their not just any kind of belts." said Lisa. "Their utility belts." Lisa hen got out a card. "Each pocket has the 4 dozen of these cards."

"So what do they do?" asked Clyde.

Watch and Learn." Lisa then threw the card at Leni, hitting her and making her dazed for a couple seconds, and the card came back to Lisa's hand.

"Oh so their like batarangs." said Lincoln.

"That's right." said Lisa. "Each Card is made out of the same material as a boomarang." Leni then got back to normal and glared at Lisa. "Sorry." Lisa then got out a grappling hook. "I don't need to explain what this can do." Everyone then got out their own grappling hooks to look at them, then put it back. "No to explain the bandanas. Each bandana your wear, or in this case Liam's mask, has a special ability. Say the word, X ray on."

"X ray on." everyone said while wearing their bandanas. Once on, they saw both Lisa and Leni as skeleton and room was blue. "Wow!"

"Now say off." said Lisa. They all said 'off' then their x ray vision turned off. "Each bandana, or mask, has x ray vision. It's meant to spot enemies from beyond, but also can alert you if someone has gun, as their body will be orange with the x ray vision."

"Oh so it's like detective vision from Batman?" said Lincoln.

"That's right." said Lisa. "All your suits, have a bullet proof vest, but taking one to many bullets can kill you."

"How many bullets?" asked Zach.

"25 bullets, I say, so try not to get shot at least." said Lisa. Lisa then gave them head sets. "I'll be telling you guys when crime is hitting at which place. Your crime fighting times should be from 7:30 am to 1:30 pm."

"But we still have the rest of the night of worry about." said Rusty.

"Don't the criminals come out at night?" asked Liam.

"Yes but not all night," said Lisa "I noticed how crime goes down around 1 am, even criminals need to sleep. So since all your bed times are around 7, you'll need to sneak out of your houses, then meet up and fight crime. But you'll also need to go back home and sleep, even heroes need sleep."

"That makes sense then." said Jordan.

"Here I got some weapons for you guys to use." said Lisa. "Lincoln you'll get a baton. Clyde, Rusty, Zach,and Liam, you'll get these staff, and Jordan, you'll get this Nun juck."

"It's a good thing we know how to use these." said Lincoln.

"What about me, what do I get?" asked Lynn.

"Just use your bat." said Lisa. "Now remember to refer to each other by your aliases."

 _At the streets._

The full deck were in the city, watching over it.

Just then Clover noticed something at the bank.

"Hey guys, check this out." said Clover.

They then looked over to four bad guys at the Atm machine.

"Damn it I forgot my pin number." said Goon 1 "Looks like I'll have to improvise."

"Not if we have anything to do about it. " said Ace Savvy as hin and the full deck looked onto the criminals.

The four goons then broke down in laughter.

"Hahaha, what are four kids gonna do to us? laughed goon 2.

Goon 3 then got out a knife.

"Oh my god he has a knife!" said Strong suit.

"Is that a real knife?" asked One eyed jack.

"Yeah it is." said goon 3.

"You found our one weakness." said queen of spades. "Its small knifes."

"So you gonna let us go?" said Goon 3.

Night Club then threw his card at the goon's kife making him drop it. "Oh no, because we got weapons of our own."

The full deck then out their weapons.

"I just realized something." said Goon 4. "We gotta go to ballet practice right now."

The four criminals then ran away from them.

"Well that was easy." said Harley.

Just then Lisa called them.

"Guys I'm spotting a high speed chase, down 5 ave." said Lisa. " A red car is being chased by multiple police cars, let's see if you can stop it."

They then ran towards the location and saw four cop cars chasing the red car.

"There it is." said Ace Savvy. "Let's see if we can stop it."

"You'll never take me alive coppers." said the criminal driving the car.

Just then Ace Savvy jumped on the roof of his car and broke inside.

"Who are you?" asked the criminal.

"I am the law." said Ace as he knockes the criminal out and made the car stop.

Ace then got out of the car and grappled away before the cops saw him.

The cops then took the criminal away.

Lisa then radioed in.

"Guys, I'm getting sight of a terf war going on in the park." said Lisa. "Some 20 guys fighting each other in what looks like two gangs fighting for control of the park, need you guys to stop it."

"Let's go." said one eyed jack.

When they got to the park, the saw twenty guys fighting each other. Ten of which looked like they were in the mob, while the other ten were just random street thugs.

"Its time to deal out some justice!" said Ace.

The full deck then jumped in the middle of the fight.

Ace Savvy took the lead and started punching crap out of 4 guys. High Tower took on the biggest and most muscular one there. Queen of spades got 2 guys from behind before engagimg in combat with 2 other guys. Clover and Harley teamed up fought another juggernaut, One eyed jack was fighting 4 other guys, throwing kicks and punches at them. And Night club was fighting 2 guys.

It wasn't long until both gangs started to gang up on the Full Deck.

Hightower managed to knock out the juggernaut, while Clover and Harley knocked out the other one.

Ace Savvy knocked out five guys, while Hightower knocked out three more. Soon all but one of the goins were knocked out.

"Please! Stop!" said one of the mobsters. "I give up, you don't need to hurt me!"

Ace Savvy then pinned the guy to the ground.

"Who do you work for?" asked Ace Savvy.

"White mask." said the Mobster. "He's our Mob boss, okay."

Ace Savvy then knocked out the Mobster.

One eyed jack then called Lisa. "Lisa, need you to call the RWPD, and tell them to pick up 20 thugs at Sheldon Park. Ten of them are Mobsters. They might wanna bring them in for questioning."

"It's already being done." said Lisa. "The police will be there in three minutes."

"Also pull up what you can on white mask. He's the Mob boss." said Ace Savvy.

"On it." said Lisa.

"Alright let's get out of here." said Ace.

 _At the Burpin Burger._

Ace Savvy and the Full deck were heading to the Burpin Burger for a quick snack before turning in for the night. Just then they saw two thugs robbing the place.

"I'll take care of these guys!" said Queen of spades.

Neanwhile in the burpin burger

"Come on, keep pitting the money in the bag." asked Thug 1 as thug 2 got out his gun.

Queen of Spades then snuck behind the 2 thugs and knocked both of them out by making their heads collide.

"Seven cheese burgers please." said Queen of Spades as she gave the cashier the money back.

"Great work there Queen of Spades." aid Ace Savvy.

"Who are you guys?" asked the cashier.

"We're the full deck and we're here to help fight the crime in this city." said Ace Savvy.

"Well how can I thank you." said The cashier.

"Our burgers would be nice." said Queen of Spades.

"Of course." said the cashier. " For here or to go?"

"To go." said one Eyed Jack.

"Guys get up, it's safe now." called the cashier.

Ace then called Lisa. "Yo Lisa, mind calling the cops and telling them to come pick up 2 criminals?"

"I'm on it." said Lisa.

"Night club, tie these 2 up, make sure they don't go anywhere." said Ace Savvy

"In it." said Night Clubs.

 _Later_

The Full deck were ontop of an apartment complex looking over the city while eating their burpin burger.

"It just doesn't get better than this." said High tower.

"Guys It's 1 am, you should probably head back home." Lisa said through the head set.

"Well this was a blast." said Ace Savvy. "Criminals look out. The Full deck is here to defend Royal Woods."

After that the rest of the full deck left the apartment roof and made their way to their houses. They then snuck inside their own respective homes and went to sleep. Knowing that they made a difference.

 _The Next day._

Luna came inside Lincoln's room and woke him up for breakfast.

"Yo bro, wake up." said Luna. "Breakfast is ready."

"Five more minutes Luna." grumbled Lincoln.

"First Lynn, now you." said Luna. "Who else is tired."

Lincoln then got dressed and went down stairs and met up with Lynn.

"Tired?" asked Lynn.

"Yeah." said Lincoln.

"Same." said Lynn.

"Guys check out the news." said Rita.

Everyone then went to the living room to see what's up.

"In other news, 7 masked vigilantes have been going around town and fighting crime. One encounter led to the arrest of ten mobsters." said Jayden the anchor.

"Well I can say that crime can go down with these 7 mystery men." said Berry, Jayden's co anchor.

'We actually made it on the news. Cool' Lincoln thought to himself.

"Wow Vigilantes." said Lynn Sr. "Maybe then Royal woods won't be in such danger."

Lincoln and Lynn looked at each other. Despite fighting off crime for the night, they still got a long ways to go.

 **And that's all for today. Please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Fighting against Crime!

**Note I do not own the loud House, all rights go Nickelodeon and Viacom.**

 **Note this is not canon with my Loud House/Spongebob remake series of one-shot I've been doing, but it is canon with my the one shot 'Dinner with Sam.' You'll find out why in the later chapters. Also please not that this version of Sam is my own version of her. We know nothing about Sam in the show, so this is how I imagined her. She's still Luna's girlfriend, and she kept her love of rock, and her design, but personality wise, I made her how I invisioned her.**

Chapter 3: Fighting against crime!

Ace Savvy and the Full deck were in the streets of Royal Woods. Since it was Saturday, it allowed the gang more time to defend such city.

Right now, two thugs were robbing a Bodega.

"Hurry Up!" ordered Thug #1.

The shop owner then put all the money from the cash register in the bag as Thug #1 took it and ran out. Thug #2 grabbed a muffin and left.

Just then Ace Savvy swung by and knocked thug #1 into a vegetable stand outside the Bodega and knocked Thug #2 out cold at the entrance. Ace then tied the two thugs up and threw the money back at the couple.

Next we see Lana reading a newspaper. The cover story says 'Local Masked Vigilante Foils Robbery!'

We cut to an Indian man being interviewed.

"their not just heroes." said the Indian man. "My brother saw them gambling at the casino."

Cut to a dog walker.

"I think their adults, could be teenagers," said the dog walker "could just be kids, you never know."

Later we see the 'ultra Diamond' store being robbed, or was until Night club stopped them and tied them up.

The police came just in time to see Night club tying to 2 criminals up and grapple away.

"Bobbie, get a load of this." said one of the officers as he saw the robber and his female accomplice tied up.

Cuts to a construction worker being interviewed.

"They use these grappling hooks and the grapple away before the police comes to arrest the criminals." said the construction worker.

"I hear grappling sounds, and it's their signature." said Cristina being interviewed. "And I know that Ace Savvy and the full deck was here."

"Those guys protect us." said Papa Wheelie being interviewed. "You know they protect the people."

"Their some kind of freaky people if you ask me." said an officer being interviewed.

"They stink! And I don't like them!" said Chandler being interviewed.

Cuts to Mrs. Johnson being mugged.

"Don't move." said the mugger as he held his gun up to her, taking her purse.

Just then, the Queen of Spades popped out of the shadows and knocked out the mugger. Queen of Spades then ties the man up and calls the police. She then gives Mrs. Johnson her purse back, with a note on it. 'Curtesy of your friendly neighborhood Queen of Spades.' Queen of Spades then grapples away.

"Guy who beats up criminals." said Maggie, being interviewed. "He sounds cute."

"Ace has those tights" said Renee. "with those tight little-"

Cut to Luna singing on the subway.

 _"Dresses like a hero, looks like boy_

 _We should all just give him one big hug_

 _Look out who! Here come Ace Savvy!"_

Cut to the Royal Woods bank.

"Clint, shut her down." said the manager to the security guard Clint.

Just as soon as Clint is about to close up shop is when it happens. Clint had left the door open for the manager to leave as well as some of the other employees.

Just then a well dressed man walks in and drops a smoke bomb. The smoke bomb goes off and everyone starts panicking.

The well dressed man then puts on and gas mask and lets his goons in.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please remain calm." said the well dressed man as he gets out is Tommy gun.

Just then, his goons who are equally well dressed come in and start robbing the vult.

"Get your head down, get your head down!" said goon #1.

"This will all be over in about thirty seconds.' said the well dressed man.

They were then done clearing the vult out.

"Alright we're clear." said Goon #2

They then grapple on top of the stair case and head for the roof.

"It's like taking Candy from a baby." said Goon #3

They then head to the helicopter and get inside, with all the money. The Helicopter then lifts off and leaves the bank.

"Sit back and enjoy the ride." said the pilot.

Just then, Ace Savvy and the full deck grapple onto the helicopter, knocked the pilot out and proceeded to land the copter safely. With the help from Lisa hacking into the module for the copter in order to land it.

Ace and the the full deck then engaged in a fight with the well dressed man and and his goons and knocked all them out.

Night club then tied the goons up.

"Lisa call the police." said Ace.

"It's all ready done. their heading fro your location in 1 minute." said Lisa over the head set.

Ace Savvy and the full deck then grappled away from the scene.

 _The next day_ _At Royal Woods_ _High school_

Luna was in the hallway with her girlfriend sam.

"Luna, you here about this hero Ace Savvy?" asked Sam.

"Oh yeah. My brother loves Ace Savvy comics, so I can tell he was pretty excited to hear about a hero in Royal Woods." said Luna

Just the Sam's younger brother Jessie walked up to her. Jessie was a nice brother, he had black hair, normal sized glasses, was a little on the chubby side, wore blue jeans and a shirt that said 'Magic' on it. While also having a cape. He had a think for magic tricks and had a rival business with Luan Loud, often making Sam be his assistant on most of his gigs. She didn't mind though, she loved spending time with Jessie. But Luna got the feeling that Jessie was keeping Sam away from her because she was the sister of his rival.

"Hey Sis, did you here about the bank robbery Yesturday?" asked Jessie.

"Oh yeah, it was pretty huge." said Sam. " They used high tech gadgets in order to rob the place, then Ace Savvy and the Full deck came in and stopped them. I'd love to meet Ace Savvy."

"Hold on there Sam, your making Luna jealous." joked Jessie. "By the way, I got a new magic trick I wanna show, check it out."

Jessie then threw some smoke on the ground and disappeared once the area was clear.

"How?" questioned Luna.

"He's been working on that for a while." said Sam.

"We still up for dinner at my place?" asked Luna.

"You know it." said Sam

 _Later_

At the Loud House, Lincoln was playing video games. Between school work, and fighting crime, Lincoln barely had time to just relax. This night, Clyde and the others gave Lincoln and Lynn a night off. The past week had been stressful for Lincoln though, the crime fighting can get crazy.

Just then Luna and her girlfriend Sam came in the house.

"What up dude." said Luna.

"Not much, just tired." said Lincoln.

Luna then looked at the screen and saw Lincoln losing at his game badly.

"What have you been doing last night?" asked Luna.

"Oh just stuff." said Lincoln.

Luna and Sam then went up to their room.

Just then Lynn came up.

"Aren't we supposed to be out there fighting crime?" questioned Lynn.

"Remember, we're doing that tomorrow." said Lincoln. "You know, giving Clyde and the others a break for the next night."

"Oh yeah." said Lynn. Just then Lynn went to sleep on the couch.

 _7:30 a.m._

It was time for dinner. Luna was sitting next to Sam. Today's dinner was Lynn Sr's famous Lasagna.

"So tell me more about you Sam." said Rita.

"Well my dad is the CEO of Wilson industry." said Sam. "He took over after my grandpa retired, and has made millions for the company, there for made millions for my family."

"Well that's great," said Lynn Sr. "What does Wilson industry do?"

"They make gadgets, and sell them to the government." said Sam. "Their also working on a super human serum for the government, to help soldiers out in the field of battle."

"Wow, that sounds stressful." said Rita. "I guess your father has his work cut out for him."

"Oh he does." said Sam. "Plus with all the money he's made, he is able to get equipment for my band."

"Our band." corrected Luna.

"Um... sure." stuttered Sam.

While Sam was telling everyone about her fathers work, Lincoln could only ponder what Clyde and the others were doing.

 _At Shady Docks._

One-eyed Jack, Clover, Harley, Night Clubs, and Queen of Spades were at the Shady docks.

"I heard from a Mobster's radio that their having a weapon's exchange over here." said Clover. "This should lead us closer to White Mask."

They then noticed 4 mobsters wearing red masks walking over to 3... ninjas? That was new.

"What are ninja's doing in Royal woods?" asked Queen of spades.

"I have no idea." said One-eyed Jack. "But we're about to find out."

At the meeting.

"You got the money for us?" asked Ninja #1.

One of the mobsters threw a suitcase at the ninjas. Ninja #3 opened it and saw it was full of cash. "Nice!"

"You got the weapons." asked Mobster #1

Ninja #2 opened the container behind them and brought out a few guns.

"One of many." said Ninja #2.

"Nice!" said Mobster #2. "Help us load these in the truck!"

Back at the stakeout

"Looks like their getting weapons." said Night club.

"Not if we have any thing to do about it." said One-eyed Jack. "You got the smoke pallet."

"I got the smoke pallet." said Harley.

They then got closer to the mobsters and ninjas. Harley then threw a smoke pallet at the seven.

" 'Cough' 'cough' smoke." coughed mobster #3.

The five then turned on their x ray vision and jumped in and started fighting the bad guys. They were throwing punched and kicks and cards at the enemies in a fast paced manner, because as soon as the smoke pallet fades, they were done. One-eyed Jack managed to knock out 2 ninjas while Clover knocked out the other. Once the smoke pallet faded, the mobsters saw the five.

"Oh no, it's those card freaks." said Mobster #4.

They then started to fight the mobsters until one was left.

"Please, I give up." said Mobster #1

"Who are the people your making the weapons deal with?!" said One-eyed Jack as he pinned the mobster to the ground.

"I don't know but their known for stealing. Because, you know, their ninjas." said Mobster #1. "I have no idea who their boss is. Now let me go."

"No!" One-Eyed jack then knocked him out. "Night club, tie these guys up."

"On it." said Night club.

"Clover, restrict the ninjas of their weapons." said One-eye Jack.

"Right away jack." said Clover.

Once he was done, One-eyed Jack told night club to tie the ninjas up. After the ninjas were tied up, One-Eyed- Jack turned to Queen of spades.

"You mind waking him up?" asked One-eyed Jack.

"Got it." said Queen of Spades.

Queen of Spades then got out pepper spray and sprayed one of the ninjas until he woke up.

"Owww! my eyes!" cried Ninja # 2.

"Who's your boss?" asked Queen of spades.

"I'm not talking." said Ninja #2.

Queen of Spades then sprayed him again. "We can do this until 1:30 a.m. Now who's your boss!"

"I would much rather die than to tell a kid who my boss is." said Ninja #2.

"That could be arranged." said Queen of Spades as she got out her nunjucks. "I'll strangle the information out of you."

"Okay, alright. I'll talk." said Ninja #2. "His name is the red Samurai. He's the reason why so many thugs have guns, he's been providing the weapons to the Mob or just random street thugs. Now let me go."

"No!" Queen of Spades then knocked the ninja out. "I'm calling the cops."

"Good thinking." said Clover.

"Something tells me that we are just uncovering a huge system in the Royal Woods criminal underworld." said One-Eyed Jack. "And we need to tell Ace Savvy and Suki about this."

 _The next day._

Lincoln and the others were at the dojo, telling Suki about what happened last night. When Lincoln and Lynn found out about Ninjas, they thought it was crazy.

"So your telling me that ninjas are responsible for all these criminals having guns." said Suki.

"We did interrogate them." said Clyde.

"I don't get it, why would ninjas do this?" asked Lincoln.

"Aren't ninjas all about guns and stuff." said Lynn.

"Well as crime goes on, criminals start getting more dangerous." said Suki. "I think you guys are just scraping the surface of the criminal underworld. Which means these guys will be after you. After al, I have encountered the Red Samurai before, and lost! You seven be careful."

"We will." said Lincoln.

Meanwhile, outside the dojo. We see a Red Samurai outside listening in on their conversation.

"Well it looks like these vigilantes have themselves a master." said The Red Samurai. "I need to tell White mask about these so called heroes."

Red Samurai then threw a smoke pallet into the ground and vanished.

It's safe to say that things just got real!

 **And that's all for today. Please leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Villains on the Rise!

**Note I do not own the loud House, all rights go Nickelodeon and Viacom.**

Chapter 4: Villains on the rise!

 _June 1st_

Lincoln and Clyde were having trouble staying awake in class. Last night, they were patrolling while the others were taking the night off. And of course, they were still trying to dig up some dirt on the Mob.

"Oh and remember to do your homework." said the teacher. Everyone then groaned. "Just be thankful it's a Friday."

Once the bell rang, Lincoln and the others then walked out of class. They then went to side of the school, so no one can hear them.

"Alright, who's taking the mantle with me tonight!" asked Lincoln.

"Me, Liam, and Jordan are gonna patrol with you tonight." said Rusty. "Though maybe you should take the night-"

"Do not question my leadership!" snapped Lincoln.

"Sorry." muttered Rusty.

"Sorry for snapping, it's just last night we got no where with Red Samurai's and White Mask's organizations." said Lincoln.

"let's just hope that we can stop them before they grow to evil." said Jordan.

"Let's not, let's pray." said Clyde. "Anyone else hungry?"

"You read my mind." said Zach.

"Let's first meet up with Lynn then go to Gus' Games and Grub for a bite." said Lincoln. "Even vigilantes need a break."

Lincoln then saw Lynn come out the front door.

"Hey Lynn, right here." said Lincoln.

Lynn then went over to Lincoln."Hey Linc."

"Hey wanna go to Gus' Games and grubs." texted Lincoln.

Lynn then felt her stomach grumble.

"F#CK YEAH! I would love go there." said Lynn.

"Alright, let's go then." said Lynn.

Lincoln and the others then headed for Gus' Games and Grub.

 _Meanwhile in a secret hideout._

We see a Mob boss sitting on his chair looking over some Papers. His name was Willie O' Conner. A billionaire philanthropist/businessman, and has opened jobs for people in Royal Woods. But those jobs were for his Mob. Because while he was a successful Businessman, he was also a Mob boss, he was basically the 3rd most powerful crime lord in the city, next to Red Samurai, and White Mask. He lead his own group, and made many deals with White Mask and Red Samurai. He was an arms dealer. Willie right now was not happy. Five of his best men were in prison for robbing a bank. They trashed his helicopter so he had to get a new one. He was lucky that he wasn't exposed for being an arms dealer . Not that it wouldn't matter. He as well as White Mask were too powerful that the law couldn't touch them. And in the criminal underworld, you needed to make good deals with others.

Willie was around 42 years old, had fair skin, his hair was black but fading. He had a cool mustache, blue eyes, and a short nose. He was 5 ft 11 and was skinny, but wasn't that strong. He wore all black, like his other Mobsters working for him. He spoke in a Jersey accent, even though he was from Detroit.

Just then his assistant came in. His name was Scott Griffin. He was Willie's 2nd in command. Scott was his second in command at least 27 years old, was well built, had short blonde hair, and kind of a push over.

"Mr. Conner, White Mask wants to have a meeting about what happened at the bank." said Scott. "If you want, I could come with-"

"I'm not happy." said Willie. "And do you know why I'm not happy?" Scott couldn't give an answer. "It's because of that freak Ace Savvy and his Nosy friends. Their a menace to what we worked hard for. Well two, no three can play at that game. Ace Savvy wants to be a superhero, then he should be ready for a super villain." Willie then got out an Ace Savvy comic that featured him fighting Wild Card Willy, and slammed it on the desk. "I'm now the super villain Wild Card Willy. Scott, sew me a Wild Card Willy outfit, or you'll be sleeping with the fishes."

"You know they sell that costume at Party Town?" asked Scott. "Right?"

Willie then gave him 100 bucks, "Go buy it for me then!"

"Yes sir!" said Scott.

"And also get your self a costume too. Like that Crow guy. He's Wild Card Willy's side kick." said Willie.

"Yes sir." said Scott.

And also get black cowboy costumes for my henchmen to wear." said Willie.

"Yes sir." said Scott.

 _At Gus' Games and Grub._

Lincoln and Lynn are eating pizza with Clyde, while the others were off playing video games.

"So, Margo literally let a big one out in gym!" laughed Lynn. "It was funny! She even laughed at that fart too!"

Lincoln and Clyde started to laugh as well.

"And then I laughed so hard I started to cough from it!" laughed Lynn. "Oh... that was the hardest I laughed in a while."

"Y-you sh-should've been there for what happened in class today." giggled Lincoln. "So Chandler was just passing a note in class, and the teacher told him to read the note, and when he did, it was just Chandler and his friends playing Tic-tac-toe." Lincoln and Clyde continued to laugh "He then got detention for wasting time."

Clyde then said "Oh and Chandler was so mad he threw the note at the teacher, getting extra homework. He's such an idiot."

"Our school lives are just as epic as our super hero lives." said Lynn.

Just then Sam came by.

"Hi Linky!" said Sam.

"Oh Hi Sam, what brings you here." said Lincoln.

"Oh me and Luna," Sam points to her table that Luna is sitting at, eating Pizza "wanted to grab a bite to eat. Now we're waiting for my dad."

"Oh, Mr. Wilson." said Lincoln. "Is he still mad about me sitting in his chair?"

"No he's over that. Him and Mom got marriage counselling." said Sam.

Just then Rusty, Liam, Zach and Jordan

"Hey Lincoln, check out all these tickets we got.' Rusty then showed them a sh!t ton of tickets. "Wanna come and trade them in for prizes?"

Liam then looked at Sam. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh guys, this is Sam." Lincoln said to Liam, Zach, Rusty, and Jordan. He then turned to Sam, "Sam, these guys are my 's Rusty," Lincoln pointed to Rusty, "That's Zach," he pointed to Zach, "That's Liam," he pointed to Liam, "That's Jordan," he pointed to Jordan, "And this awesome guy next to me is Clyde." Lincoln pointed to Clyde

"Nice to meet all of you." said Sam.

"Same here!" said Clyde, Rusty, Liam, Zach, and Jordan.

Luna then came up to Sam.

"Yo babe," Luna said to Sam. "Mr. Wilson is here."

Sam's father, Harry Wilson came by. He was wearing a black business suit."Sam, it's time to leave."

"Hello Mr. Wilson." said Lincoln.

"Oh hello Lincoln." said Harry.

"Sam told me about your latest superhuman serum. How's it going?" aked Lincoln.

"Well aside for my daughter who really need to keep there mouths shut!" Harry then glared at Sam, which she smiled sheepishly "The super human serum is going according to plan, we almost perfected it. There were some draw backs, but trust me, we'll get to human trials soon enough."

"I'm sure you guys can perfect it." said Lincoln.

"Thank you Lincoln." Harry then turned to Sam. "Come on Sam, it's time to go."

"Coming daddy." Sam then turned to Lincoln. "Bye Linky!"

"See you later dude." said Luna

Soon both Sam and Luna left.

"Can we go trade these tickets in now?" asked Jordan.

"Oh right." said Lincoln. "Let's just go trade in these tickets."

"That's the spirit." said Rusty.

 _Meanwhile at the unknown location_

"So what do you think?" asked Willie, in his Wild Card Willy costume.

"I don't know, this doesn't feel right." said Scott in his Crow man costume.

"Well you don't see any of the others complaining." Willie said, pointing to his mobsters in black, card themed cowboy costumes.

"I look like a boss." said one of the mobsters.

"Now listen, from now on, you'll refer to me Wild Card Willy, and Scott as Crow man." said Wild Card Willy to his cowboys."Any questions?"

"When do we take out Ace Savvy?" asked one of the cowboys.

"Soon, boys!" replied Wild Card Willy. "Soon!"

 _At Wilson industries_

Inside the lab of Wilson industries, we see a man in a blue armored suit on top of a glider, testing it out.

The head scientist, Dr. Cooper was trying to impress the investors. "We solved the horizon glider, and the issues that came with it,"

The investor, United States general Shepherd said "I've already seen the glider! That's not what I'm here for!'

Just then Harry walked in the lab, wearing a lab coat.

"General Shepherd, good to see you again." said Harry. The General waved high. "Mr. Stevenson, Mr. Bolker!"

"Norman." said Mr. Stevenson, a man in a wheelchair.

"Mr. Wilson." said Mr. Bolker, who was not in a wheelchair, but in ten years that might change.

"Always a pleasure to have our board of directors pay us a little visit." said Harry

"I wanna see the progress report on the super human serum." said General Shepherd.

"Well the injecting the serum in the host didn't work out as well as we thought it would," said Dr. Cooper. "So we tried vapor inhalation while using the serum with Rodent subjects. They showed an 800% increase increase in strength."

"800 % that's it?" asked Mr. Stevenson.

"Any side effects?" asked General Shepherd.

"In one trial yes." said Dr. Cooper.

"It was one trial though, all the test since then have been successful." said Harry.

"And in the trial that went wrong what happened?" asked General Shepherd.

"Violence, aggression, and insanity." said Dr. Cooper.

"And what do you recommend?" asked General Shepherd.

"Well that was one test, with the exception of Dr. Cooper our entire staff says the product is ready for human testing." said Harry.

"And what does Dr. Cooper say?" asked General Shepherd.

"We need to take the whole line back to formula." said Dr. Cooper.

Harry then turned to Dr. Cooper and whispered "Back to formula?"

"Dr. Wilson!" said General Shepherd. "I'm going to frank with you. I never supported your program. We can thank my predecessor for that."

"Wilson! the General gave the go ahead to test aerospace to build a prototype for their exoskeleton design." said Mr. Bolker. "They test in two weeks."

"And if your so called Super Human serum has not had a successful human trial by that date. I'm gonna pull your funding." said General Shepherd. "And I'm going to give it to them."

General Shepherd and the board of directors left a shocked Harry in the lab, unsure what to do.

 _The Street of Royal woods, 8:30 p.m._

Ace Savvy, Clover, Night Club, and Queen of Spades were looking over at a warehouse. They saw Red Samurai's ninja's stealing stuff that wasn't theirs and loading it up to a van. it looked like there was 4 of them there.

"It looks like we found trouble." said Ace Savvy, making the ninjas stop loading the stolen goods into the van. "But the question is, who are the real ones in trouble?"

"Listen here Savvy, Red Samurai and White Mask put a bounty on you and the full deck's heads." said Ninja #1. "And it's good you came here. Saves us the trouble of hunting you down."

"That's what you think." said Queen of Spades.

"But you can just put down your weapons and surrender." said Clover.

The four ninja's got out their swords.

"I see you wanna do this the hard way then." said Night club.

Ace Savvy got out his baton, Night Club and Clover got out their staffs, and Queen of Spades got out her nunchucks.

Ace Savvy then threw four cards at each of the ninjas, making them dizzy. Ace then started beating one of the ninjas with his baton, while Night Club started to beat the other ninja with his staff. Clover threw several more cards at the third ninja and started to hit him with a staff. Queen of spades then beat the fourth ninja's head with her nunchunk, then punched him in the head so hard he feel into unconsciousness. Clover then pinned the third ninja to the ground and hit him in his face with his staff, knocking him out. Night Clubs then kicked the 2nd ninja in the face, knocking him out. The Last ninja, knowing he was out numbered, dropped his sword.

"Please, I give up!" said the Ninja #1.

Ace Savvy then grabbed him by his throat. "Tell me all about Red Samurai!" the ninja still wasn't talking. "TALK!"

"He's just our boss, that's all I know, okay!" cried the Ninja. "Now please let me go!"

"NO!" Ace Savvy then knocked him out. Ace Savvy then turned to Night Club. "Tie them up!"

Night Club then started to tie them up.

"We still don't have information on Red Samurai." said Clover. "I'm starting to think their just lying to cover it up."

"For now, we just need to stop his operations. Then we can find out how to bring down White Mask." said Ace Savvy.

Just then a cowboy... boy this was getting weird ...came up to the four guys.

"Hey you four!" said the cowboy. They went up to him. "Listen I ain't looking for a fight, i'm just telling you to meet my boss at the train station. He wants to make a deal with you!"

"Who's your boss?" asked Ace Savvy.

"I can't tell." said the cowboy. "You'll just have to go there to find out."

"Thanks for the intel then." said Queen of Spades.

The Cowboy then left.

"Lisa call the cops and tell them to arrest four ninjas and bring them in for questioning. There at the warehouse." Lincoln told Lisa over his phone.

"On it." said Lisa over the phone.

Meanwhile at White mask's hide out.

Red Samurai was having a meeting with White mask.

"So let me get this straight." said Red Samurai. "Willie is now the comic book villain Wild Card Willy?"

"It sounded bad ass when I saw him in his costume." said White Mask. White mask was the most powerful crime lord in Royal Woods. he controlled all other criminal activity. He was a drug lord, an arms dealer, and his men had connections all through out the city. He was allied with the Red Samurai and Willie, now Wild Card Willy, to expand his organization. Red Samurai was not only an arms dealer, but also a smuggler. As his men would smuggle stuff that was valuable to White Mask to sell in the black market. And Wild Card Willy was just an arms dealer. Red Samurai however was the one to get paid best by White Mask.

White Mask was 6 ft 1, 180 pounds of muscle, had blue eyes and black hair. He wore a white mask that looked like a skull, a black suit, and a gold chain.

"And besides, Ace Savvy wants to be a hero." said White Mask. "Then let's give him some villains."

Both White Mask and Red Samurai then laughed evilly. But White mask laughed to hard he coughed because of it.

 _Back at Wilson industries_

Harry Wilson and Dr. Cooper were in the labs.

"Dr. Wilson please, the super human serum isn't ready." pleaded Dr. Cooper. "The data just doesn't justify this test." Harry wasn't listening as he took the super human as he took the super human serum and places it in a machine that will transfer it into gas in the gas chamber."Now I'm asking you for the last time."

"Don't be a coward!" said Harry while working on the computer. "Risks are part of laboratory science."

"Look let me reschedule." said Dr. Cooper. "With a proper medical staff and a volunteer. I mean if you just give me two weeks-"

"Two weeks!" mocked harry, while getting the the metal table in the gas chamber to attach himself in. "By two weeks we'll have lost the contract request, and Wilson industries will be dead." Harry then took off his shirt to reveal he was wearing a wife beater. "Sometimes you gotta do things yourself. Now get me the promachlorperazine!"

"For what?" asked Dr. Cooper.

"It begins catalyzation. When the vapor hits the blood stream." Harry then took off his wife beater. Dr. Cooper then gave Harry the promachlorperazine. "40,000 years of evolution and barely tapped vastness of human potential." Harry then promachloperazine and threw it to the ground. harry then got on the metal table as Dr. Cooper strapped him in with metal straps. "It's cold."

Dr. Cooper then sent the metal table in the gas chamber and closed said chamber. he then turned on the gas. While so, Harry inhaled the gas, and Dr. Cooper looked the computer screen to seen that Harry's muscles were increasing. but his heart rate was going faster, and when he turned around, he saw Harry acting out of control, like he was being possessed. Then, harry went flat lined.

"HARRY!" shouted Dr. Cooper as he went to the computer to vent the gas. Once the chamber was fully vented, Dr. Cooper went inside the gas chamber to see if harry was still alive. "Harry! Please tell me your alright." Dr. Cooper said to Harry's dead body, trying to press his hands on Harry's chest to give him some air.

But then, Harry's pulse went back to full speed. harry then woke up and grabbed Dr. Cooper by his throat. "Put back the formula!" Harry then threw Dr. Cooper out of the gas chamber and into the computer. Harry then proceeded to attack Dr. Cooper.

This wasn't looking good

 _At the train station_

Ace Savvy, Clover, Queen of Spades, and Night clubs were at the train station.

They got in between two trains. and saw a man come out of the shadows. When they saw him, they all gasped. It was one of Ace Savvy's arch enemies. It was Wild Card Willy.

"Wild Card Willy?" Ace Savvy questioned. "What are you doing here? Your not real."

"Well, you and your 'amazing' friends" Willy put finger quotes around 'amazing', "Are putting the Mob in risk. So you wanted to be heroes. Then prepare for villains."

"Bring it on!" exclaimed Clover.

"We can take you." said Ace Savvy. "Your an old man. And Plus Wild Card Willy wasn't really a fighter in the comics."

"Oh I'm not gonna fight you." Willy said as he went back into the shadows. "They are!"

"great deal he did with us." Clover said sarcastically.

"What does he mean they are?" Night Club asked nervously.

Just then four cowboys came out of the shadows and tried to hit Ace Savvy and the gang. But they were prepared, they countered all their punches, trying to make sure they wouldn't get hurt. Ace Savvy punched the first cowboy in the face a total of 4 times until he went unconscious . Night Club did an aerial on the second cowboy, knocking him out. Clover hit the third cowboy hit hi staff three times in the face before kicking him in the face, knocking him out. Queen of Spades then beat the fourth cowboy down by hitting him with eight punches and then head butting him, knocking him out.

"You weren't even supposed to do that, Savvy!' said Wild Card Willy. He then snapped his fingers, causing a hulking brute, wearing a blacksmith costume with a giant f#cking hammer to come out of the shadows. he looked to be around seven feet tall, was wicked muscular, and had a blacksmith mask on."Your forcing me to bring out the big guns." The Blacksmith then glared at Ace Savvy and his friends. "He don't look happy to see you. Good Luck!" Wild Card willy then left the Blacksmith to his own accord and went to his car to drive away.

The Blacksmith then charged towards Ace Savvy and tried to slam his hammer at Ace, but Ace manage to jump out of the way. The Blacksmith had put to much force and his hammer got stuck on the ground. Ace Savvy, Queen of Spades, Night Club, and Clover then started to attack the him with there weapons, but do to his muscles and size, it was like a punch from a 5 year old. He then got his hammer off the ground and tried to smash them wit hit, but they jumped out of the way in time. Ace then threw 6 cards on him, but it didn't even faze him. Ace then got out his baton and jumped on the blacksmith's head and kept hitting him with the baton several times. Queen of Spades then attacked and did several pressure points until he lost all movement and fell to the ground. While he wasn't paralyzed, he was gonna recover from it in no time. Ace then hit the Blacksmith with his baton as hard as he could, knocking teeth out. The blacksmith then slipped into unconsciousness.

Ace Savvy and the others were panting like crazy. Ace then looked at his broken baton.

"Dang ...it!" panted Ace Savvy.

Queen of spades then called Lisa. "Lisa, call the police and tell them to pick up and arrest five mobsters at the Royal Woods train station, they wanna bring them in for questioning."

"On it!" said Lisa over the phone.

"First Mobsters, then ninjas, now cowboys, what's next?" asked Clover. "Gargoyles!?"

"Well the criminal underworld is filled with mysteries." said Ace Savvy. "We might wanna make sure to uncover those mysteries."

While they were talking, night club was tying up the four cowboys. But the black smith was too huge.

"Guys, mind helping me tie this guy up?" asked Night Club.

"Sure why not." said Ace Savvy.

After they were done securing the criminals, Ace Savvy, Clover, Night Club, and Queen of Spades left the station.

 _The Next Day!_

Lincoln was in his telling Clyde what happened last night.

"Your kidding!" said Clyde.

"I'm not. Some Mobster took on the identity of Wild card Willy." said Lincoln "It looks like we got more mysteries on our hands."

"You can say that again." said Clyde.

Lincoln and Clyde then went downstairs to catch up on 'arghh!' Tonight though, they were gonna try to uncover more secrets of the criminal underworld.

 **And that's all for today. Please leave a review.**


End file.
